


Just the Beginning

by KitsJay



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F, kinkmeme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsJay/pseuds/KitsJay
Summary: Juliette meets a woman in a bar.





	Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally filled on the Grimm kinkmeme.

"Whiskey."

Juliette heard the woman before she saw her, standing by the bar in a pair of jeans that looked like they were painted on, a black tank-top, and wearing danger around her like a leather jacket.

The woman noticed her looking at her and rolled her eyes. "Men," she said in disgust, as if that said it all. It usually did. She slid on the barstool next to Juliette without even asking and bolted her shot, tapping the bar for another.

"Boyfriend?" Juliette tried sympathetically.

" _Ex_ -boyfriend," the woman said, flicking her red hair back; it wasn't the rich red Juliette's was, that made her the envy of her sorority sisters, but brighter, more vibrant somehow, like it was made of flames. Her eyes flickered over Juliette again and her lips quirked into a smile that had a cruel edge to it. "You wouldn't know the type."

"Oh?" Juliette said casually.

"Nah, rich girl like you? Lemme guess, straight A's, only dates guys with perfect teeth and savings accounts, and still has stuffed animals on her dorm room bed?" The woman snorted, making as if to stand.

"Let me guess," Juliette said, her temper flaring. The woman paused and cocked an eyebrow. She continued, "Rides a motorcycle, dates guys who have tattoos and bad attitudes, and daddy issues?"

She half-expected the woman to hit her, but instead she tossed her head back and roared a laugh that had the patron sipping her daiquiri shrink back and hurry to a free table a few feet away. The woman appeared not to notice, or didn't care. She stuck out her hand. "Angelina."

"Juliette."

"You're wrong about the daddy issues, you know," Angelina said casually.

"I don't get straight A's," Juliette offered. She smiled quickly. "But I do have stuffed animals."

"I like you," Angelina declared with a fierce grin. She tapped the bar again. "Two more."

They stayed drinking until the bartender was giving them significant looks and Juliette was wobbling in her seat. Angelina laughed at her, called her a lightweight, and helped her outside, walking down the street to where Juliette lived.

"Really, I'm- " Juliette stumbled and regained her footing by leaning heavily on Angelina's shoulder. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, and I'm a Harvard grad," Angelina muttered. She helped Juliette to the door of her apartment, batting away her hands to dig out her keys. She fumbled through them, finally finding the right one and guiding Juliette inside. The apartment was a small studio, the walls covered with posters and a small bed tucked to one side of the space.

"Nice place," Angelina said, turning to take it in. She opened her mouth to say something more when she found her arms full of her new friend. She dragged her lips away, panting. Her words sounded like a challenge: "You want this?"

"What do you think?" Juliette grumbled, already fumbling with the button on Angelina's jeans.

She gave her a grin that was almost feral in its intensity and pulled away, skimming off her jeans and leaving them in a pile on the floor. Juliette struggled her own off and tugged her shirt over her head, throwing it away from her.

Angelina stared at her: the flushed pink of her cheeks, the sharp curve of her chin that swooped into a delicate neck, her soft round breasts half hidden by the pink bra she wore underneath. Angelina snorted when she saw that her underwear was a matching shade.

She tugged her closer, nuzzling in her hair and trying to catch her scent, mouthing at her neck and sliding up to claim her mouth, pushing inside ruthlessly. Juliette moaned, hands clutching at Angelina's shirt.

Angelina took a step back and shucked the garment off, taking the time to unhook her own lacy black bra. Juliette's eyes were wide in her face.

"Like what you see?"

"I'd have to try it out to make sure," Juliette said defiantly.

Not like a normal college girl at all, all soft and coy, Angelina thought approvingly.

She shoved Juliette to the bed and knelt in one smooth motion. Juliette propped herself up on her elbows and Angelina gave her a smile that had something wild in it - she shivered and let herself fall back.

The first brush of warm air against her inner thigh made her shiver again in pleased anticipation, but the touch of warm wet through her panties made her toes curl. She reached down and grabbed Angelina's hair, pulling her indelicately toward her.

"Now," she ordered.

There was a low rumbling laugh from between her legs. "Aren't we demanding?"

"Only when - " Juliette's words were swallowed by a gasp as her panties were pushed aside and Angelina's tongue stroked across her. She could feel her thighs quivering as a clever tongue teased her, moving around her clit and across it in light brushes. Her thighs tensed, released, tensed again as Angelina angled her tongue over her clit and delicately sucked.

"More," Juliette whimpered.

Angelina didn't hesitate, forcing Juliette's legs apart with one hand on her thigh, the other working its way inside her wet folds, first one finger, then two thrusting in time with her tongue.

"I can't - please," Juliette shuddered.

Angelina pulled back, hair falling in waves around her face, and used her thumb to stroke across Juliette's clit in fast, tight motions. Juliette could feel it building inside her, the feeling somewhere deep in her tightening like a coil. Her head tossed on the bedspread.

"Don't you dare hold back," Angelina snarled. The fingers inside Juliette twisted. "Let go!"

Juliette wailed, her legs tightening around Angelina's shoulders, her back arching upward as she rode her orgasm out. Angelina was merciless, never losing the rhythm of her hand, until Juliette was whimpering, unsure of whether to pull away or rock her hips into it. The touch was almost painful, caught somewhere between savagery and ecstasy.

She finally collapsed onto the bed, muscles clenching with aftershocks, and Angelina climbed up her, bending down to bite at that slender neck before sliding up to catch her earlobe between her teeth.

"That was," Juliette panted, faltering when she tried to describe it.

Angelina pulled back, and that wild look was back in her eyes, flashing a wolfish grin. "That was just the beginning, baby."

Men, Juliette thought dazedly. Who needed them?


End file.
